


It's over isn't it.

by wetchen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetchen/pseuds/wetchen
Summary: Goodbye Kim Mingyu.





	It's over isn't it.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly wrote this in a whim cause when you're feeling emo you write some angst even if it's not that bad.
> 
> Please enjoy! See y'all later!

As you packed your boxes, taking everything you had brought, every fabric, every memory, I realized. 

When a disagreement turned into a full blown argument about our future. How we both didn’t know if it was the best idea to say stay together, I realized.

You came to me the next day, the new’s of your departure on the tip of your tongue, explaining we need some space, I realized.

The movers came, the small two bedroom apartment we had together was half clear, a part of it emptying out as each piece of yourself was disappearing, I realized.

Our last goodbye, such a bittersweet moment having to stare into your eyes one last time. You telling me that you wish me well and to stay healthy cause regardless of the situation you were still a giant fluff ball, I realized.

I realized some relationships aren’t meant to last forever, that not everyone can be a match for one another, especially Kim Mingyu and I. Thats when I came to the realization that,

It’s over isn’t it.


End file.
